Bitter Sweet Emotions
by Racing n Sexy Angel
Summary: This is about Arianna (my made up Character) finding her long time crush, Seifer. Sorry but I kinda bash Quitsy in it... R/R please n' no flames ^_^;
1. Returning

~Disclaimer~  
  
Okay I don't own NE of da FF8 characters. I onlee own Arianna (Racing Angel) Trepe =n= her best friend Reina (Sexy Angel) and Talena (Fallen Angel). That's all the chracters I own! As you all know me and my friend have another fanfic called "Crazie Antics". Me and Angel wrote it! This is Racing's fanfic, which is me! Please rate and review! I'll really apperciate it! Oh!! Just to let you know... this fanfic is like how Racing and Seifer got together. You'll understand if you read "Crazie Antics". I hope you like it and enjoy :)  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1-Returning**  
  
Its a nice breezy fall day. A average height girl comes up to Balamb Gardens gates and stops. Her jet black hair was going along with the wind, her black Matrix style trench was moving to the wind also, her ice blue eyes focused on a old old picture. She bit her pale pink lips and she whispered something, under her breath  
  
Arianna: Quistis I hope you still remember me...  
  
The girl wiped away her tears and put away the picture. Then she grabed this pendant... it was silver to match her choker. It was a small cross. She tried to push back images of the day she got it... she just sighed. Arianna picked up her bags and went up to the third floor to see Headmaster Cid.  
  
She took the elevator to the third floor. She opened the door and sees a old fat man with glasses sitting by his desk. He looked up from his work, and smiled at Arianna. He got up and shook her hand.  
  
Cid: I see we finally have a female SeeD gunblade specialist?  
  
Arianna: Yes Headmaster.  
  
Cid: *laughs* No need to be so polite. You can talk to me like you would anyone.  
  
Arinna: *smirks* Okay.  
  
Cid: Which Garden did you come from?  
  
Arinna: *looks sad* Galbadia Garden sir.  
  
Cid: *looks amazed* How did you manage to escape?  
  
Arinna: I was one of the few students that stayed behind...  
  
Before Arianna finished what she was saying, Headmaster Cid's wife, Edea, came walking into the office.  
  
Arianna: *turns more pale then normal* Um.. Umm...  
  
Edea: *smiles* What's the matter Arianna? You don't recognize me?  
  
Arianna: Mat...Matron?  
  
Edea: *smiles wider* I'm glad you remember me. The other's didn't remember so well. I guess because you and Irvine came from Galbadia. *sighs* Because that School don't use GF.  
  
Arianna: *looks up looking more conformable with her blue eyes full of fear* Ye..yes...that is true.  
  
Edea: *looks sadden* Don't look so scared. You remind me so much of your sister Quisty. Im not a Sorceress anymore and Seifer aint possessed by Ultimamecia anymore.  
  
Arianna: *looks shocked* That was Seifer??  
  
Edea: *shrugs* Yes that was. His wonderful talent was wasted on that...  
  
Arianna: *looks hurt and sad* Is he...  
  
Edea: *laughs* No. No one can kill that boy! Not even Squall.  
  
Arianna: *smirks* I kind of figured.  
  
Cid: *coughs* Ahem. Arianna? Would you like me show you to your dorm?  
  
Arianna: *smakes her head* No sir. That's okay. I think I can manage it.  
  
With that, Arianna picked up her things and walked to the elevator to the ground level. She was walking to her dorm, when she heard someone calling her...  
  
Irvine: Yo Ari!!  
  
Arianna: *sighs* Hi Irvy. Haven't heard from you for awhile. Going school here now?  
  
Irvine: *blushes* Yea. My girlfriend goes here. You know her.  
  
Arianna: *looks dumb* Nah. I don't know. *laughs* I know.. hmm...  
  
Selphie: *comes running up and pouts* IRVY KINNS!  
  
Arinna: *laughs hard* So Selphie's your girlfriend? I kinda gussed that!  
  
Irvine: Shut up Arianna! *laughs and turns to Selphie* Sefie this is Arianna. I went to Galbadia Garden with her. She's from the orphanage too! Don't you remember her?  
  
Selphie: *looks at Arianna and hugs her tight* Your Quisty's older sister!  
  
Arianna: *looks at Selphie weird and backs off* Yeah. *sighs and picks up her stuff again* I better be going. I got to get to my dorm. Hope to see you guys around.  
  
And again Arianna starts off towards the dorm. She manages to get there in one piece and unpacks. About a hour latter Arianna was finished and looked around her room.  
  
Arianna: *thinks* looks pretty plain. When I get paid maybe I'll fix it up more. At least the dorm has a small kitchen. *sighs*  
  
Arianna lays down and stares at the celling. Wondering where her sister is and where her long time crush was... holding her neckalce, crying, she falls alseep. Dreaming of that day when she left the orphanage. 


	2. Remembering

**Chapter 2- Remembering**  
  
It was a calm January morning. A small blonde boy was sitting on the beach with a small little girl with long black hair. It was the little girls 6th birthday.  
  
Seifer: *looks up into the sky* What's wrong Ari?  
  
Arianna: *turns to Seifer and sighs* I'm thinking no one remembered my birthday.  
  
Seifer: *hugs Arianna* I didn't forget.  
  
Before Arianna could say anything, Edea come out and shouted.  
  
Edea: Kids! Come in! Dinner!!  
  
Arianna and Sefier got up and went into the house as Matron ordered. Much to little Arianna's surprise, there was everyone in the dinning room, yelling happy birthday.  
  
Arianna: *her ice blue eyes tear up* Thanks everyone! I thought you forgoten about me!  
  
Quistis: *hugs her sister* How can I forget my own sisters birthday?  
  
Arianna: *hugs her sister back* I know you wont forget. You and everyone else. *looks up at Edea* Do I have presents?  
  
Edea: *giggles*  
  
Cid: Yes. Yes there is! *picks up Arianna* Of course!  
  
Arianna got a new red dress from Edea and Cid, a teddy bear from Quistis, Ellone and Selphie, and Irvine, Squall and Zell got her a whole bunch of flowers. Arianna was kind of shock not to see her best friend Seifer there. She felt kind of hurt. Later on that night, in the girls room, Seifer came in and woke Arianna up.  
  
Arianna: What is it Seify? It's late and Matron might see you...  
  
Seifer gives Arianna a cookie with "Happie Birthday" in red frosting. Seifer also gave her a small bracelet.  
  
Seifer: *smiles* Happie birthday Ari.  
  
Arianna: I thought you forgot about my birthday.  
  
Seifer: Nope. Never. How can I forget about my best friend's birthday. *smiles*  
  
Arianna: *puts on the bracelet and kisses Seifer's cheek* Thanks soo much Seify! Your the bestest friend I can ever have!  
  
Seifer: *blushes and walks back to the boys room*  
  
A couple days after Arianna's birthday, her and Seifer became really close. But... one day everything changed. Arianna was pulled into the kitchen. Edea and Cid didn't look to happy.  
  
Edea: *looks sad* Ari.. we got some bad news...  
  
Arianna: *looks up kind of teary* What is it Matron?  
  
Edea: *starts to cry in her hands*  
  
Cid: *hugs his wife* You've been adopted Ari...  
  
Arianna: *starts to cry* NO! I AINT LEAVING!! *runs out screaming and crying*  
  
The sunset was setting and there was no sign of Arianna. Quistis and Seifer was getting kinda scared.  
  
Quistis: Seify? Where's my sister?  
  
Seifer: I don't know Quisty. I'm gunna go looking for her.  
  
Before Quistis could say anything, Seifer ran out of the house towards the beach. He found Arianna in their usual spot crying.  
  
Seifer: *pants and sits next to Arianna* What's... *coughs* Wrong?  
  
Arianna: *looks up with her eyes in tears* I've...I've... been... ad...adopted! *leans on Seifer and starts to cry harder*  
  
Seifer was just speechless. They were on the beach till dinner time. Arianna didn't feel like eating and went straight to bed. Seifer followed. Edea explained to the kids that Arianna was leaving. Out of all the kids Quistis and Seifer took it the hardest. The day Arianna left, was the saddest moment in her life and for Seifer. Arianna was leaving her only blood relative Quistis and someone that she kind had a crush on... her best friend Seifer. Seifer lost his only crush he had, Arianna. Before Arianna left with her new parents, Seifer came running up holding a small package.  
  
Seifer: ARIANNA WAIT!! I gots something for yo.. *falls down*  
  
Arianna: *runs towards Seifer and helps him up* Seify? What's that? *points to the thing thats in his hand*  
  
Seifer: *gets up and gives Arianna the small package* Don't forget me Arianna, I won't forget you. *hugs Arianna*  
  
Arianna: *hugs Seifer* I have something for you too... *starts to develop tears*  
  
Seifer: *looks at Arianna in shock*  
  
Arianna: *hands Seifer a small silver pendant of a dragon* I know it's girlie but... it's so you can remember me...  
  
Seifer: *took the pendant and kisses her cheek* Ari.. I'll always love you... your my only best friend.  
  
Arianna: *tears more* I.. I'll.. always love you too Seify.. you'll always be my bestest best friend ever....  
  
Before anthing else could happen Quistis came up and handed Arianna a picture of the gang. And before Arianna could react, Quistis was gone along with Seifer. When Arianna was out of sight, Seifer turned around and mumbled something... that he liked Arianna. That was the last time she saw them... till now. 


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3- Feelings**  
  
When Arianna got up it was about 6 at night. She decided to take a shower and try find Quistis. She only knew Quistis was here. Not... her Seify. Arianna put on a black tube top, with a short black skirt. She put on that bracelet that Seify gave her for her 6th birthday. She grabed her black trench and looked in the mirror and put on her black make-up around her eyes like normal. She sighed and grabed her choker with the pendant Seify gave her on it.  
  
Arianna: *sighs again* I hope you are still alive Seifer.. I would just die if you wasn't..  
  
With that, Arianna picked up the picture Quistis gave her at the orphanage, and headed out the door. She was walking around and a medium height blonde boy with huge spikes came running into her. He stood up and helped Arianna up.  
  
Zell: Im sorry... *eyes go wide* Ar..Ari..Arianna??  
  
Arianna: *smirks and gets up* Hi Zell. Nice to see you too.  
  
Zell: *laughs and hugs her* How are yea? Missed yea a lot. *kind of blushes*  
  
Arianna: *laughs* Not much. Just trying to perfect the usage of my gunblade that's all.  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes* Another gunblade specialist. Now it's you, Squall, and that bitch of a guy Seifer.  
  
Arianna: *blushes* Seifer? He has a gunblade?  
  
Zell: *goes wide eyed* You like Seifer don't yea? *feels hurt*  
  
Arianna: *blushes more* Um.. I gotta go. *sighs* Do you know where my sister's dorms at?  
  
Zell: *smiles* I can show you where it's at. Mines is right by hers.  
  
Arianna: *smiles* Thanks Zell.  
  
Arianna walked to Quistis's dorm. Arianna knocked like 5 times and no answer.  
  
Zell: Figured. She's probably out with her boyfriend.  
  
Arianna: *looks shocked* Huh? My little sis gotta boyfriend? *nudges Zell* Who's the lucky guy?  
  
Zell: *sighs* It's that asshole Seifer Almasy.  
  
Arianna: *looks like shes gunna cry* Oh.. I better get going.. come visit me sometime Zell.  
  
Without saying good bye, Arianna ran towards her dorm and grabbed her gunblade and headed to the Training Center. She walked around looking for a T-Rexsaur, but it never came. She found a small bridge area and sat down on it. She was wiping away her tears, smearing her black make-up around her eyes. She just sat there staring at the water, crying.  
  
Arianna: I can't belive... them two... together... my.. my.. Seify... my bestest bud...  
  
Before Arianna could finish her sentence a T-Rexsaur came out of nowhere and attacked Arianna. Arianna immediately picked up her gunblade and started to kill the T-Rexsaur. It took hours but it finally gave up and died. Arianna looked really fatigued and fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
A tall blonde with ice green colored eyes, wearing his normal grey and white trench with two red crosses, one on each side, a navy blue vest with a cross on it in white, black baggie pants, black steel toed boots, his Hyperion and a ID choker. On his Hyperion had a small dragon pendant. He had it since he could remember. It was from his bestest buddy that left the orphanage. He was walking around in he training center looking for fun. Carrying his Hyperion around, he stopped all of a sudden. His blood started to flow like his blood all of a sudden it turned cold. He saw a very familiar girl laying on the ground. Her own gunblade looked like a mix of his own and Squalls. Very unusual, Seifer thought to himself. A picture was on the ground next to her. He picked it up and smiled at the girl on the ground.  
  
Seifer: So we meet again Ari? I missed yea my buddy.  
  
Seifer stuffed the picture in her trench pocket. He just looked at her for awhile.  
  
Seifer: Boy she lookd like her sister. She looks way prettier than Quisty though.  
  
Then he picked her up and her gunblade and was walking towards the infirmary, until, Squall and Rinoa came from the quad holding hands. Squall looked at Seifer like he was high.  
  
Squall: Who's that? She looks familiar... she looks like Quistis.  
  
Seifer: Puberty boy that's Quistis's sister Arianna.  
  
Rinoa: *frowns* Quistis has a sister? Seifer: Yes. I got to take her to the infirmary. See yea around puberty boy.  
  
Rinoa just frowned at Seifer and walked off with Squall. Seifer walked into the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki looked at Seifer strangely.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: What happened now? Did you injure another trainee?  
  
Seifer: *frowns* No I didnt. I was just walking in the training center and saw her on the ground.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: Oh. Oh my. *points to a room* Just lay her down in there and I'll go take a look at her after I find Quistis.  
  
Seifer just nodded and went into the room and put her on the bed. He softly kissed her forehead and said something under his breath.  
  
Seifer: I missed you Arianna. I was never the same after you left. When you left I felt like a part of me left... my spirit just died. Im glad my buddys back...  
  
Seifer kind of just sighed. Then he heard something. He look at the bed and jumped up. Arianna was getting up. 


	4. Reunited

**Chapter 4- Reunited**  
  
Arianna shook her head and looked at the familiar looking boy standing up. He looks kind of happy and worried. She looked down and sighed.  
  
Arianna: What.. how did I get here??  
  
Seifer: *sits back down and smirks* I found you in the training center Ari.  
  
Arianna: *looks confused* You sound so.. familiar...  
  
Arianna had to think long and hard, and she kind of sprung up and hugged Seifer.  
  
Arianna: My goodness! Seify!!  
  
Seifer: *hugged her long* I missed you so much Ari! I'm glad your here.  
  
Arianna: *kind of teared* Same here. I'm glad I'm here too. I missed yea!  
  
Them two spent about a hour sitting in the infirmary, talking about the past and what's going on now. Arianna felt like she was just blushing a lot and felt stupid. Then Seifer said something that wanted to make Arianna cry.  
  
Seifer: So? Who you seeing? Your too pretty o be single now.  
  
Arianna: *blushes and kind of said her answer soft* No... but I kind of like someone no biggie.  
  
Seifer: Oh? Come on now. Tell me. If he doesn't like yea I'll crack him. Come on tell me.  
  
Arianna: *biting her lip* Nah. I'll tell you later... *sighs* How about you?  
  
Seifer: *looks down* I'm seeing your sister...  
  
Arianna: *looks down trying not to cry* Yeah... Zell told me...  
  
Seifer: Oh? Chicken Wuss told yea huh?  
  
Arianna: *smirks* Yea. He told me. Never can keep his mouth shut.  
  
Seifer: *laughs* Your still the same.  
  
Before Arianna could say anything, Quistis came in. She was looked the same. She had the usual hair style and her usual peach outfit.  
  
Quistis: *sighs folding her arms* Seifer... what did you do now? *looks up and screams ARI!!  
  
Arianna: *smiles* Hi sis. I'm back.  
  
Quistis: *runs over and hugs Arianna* I missed you! How's my older sis? *sits next to Seifer and grabs his hand*  
  
Arianna: *looks down and sighs* Nothing. Just nothing. I got transferred here from Galbadia.  
  
Seifer: *looks down* Uh...  
  
Quistis: *looks at the unusual gunblade* And I guess you are a female gunblade specialist? *giggles* First female here.  
  
Seifer: *smirks* Now I got my training buddy.  
  
Quistis: *hits him* Better not do to her like you did to Squall.  
  
Arianna: *shakes her head* I don't think I need help.  
  
Seifer: Nah. I'll help yea. So you get used to things here.  
  
Arianna: *sighs* I suppose.  
  
Quistis: So how did you wind up here?  
  
Arianna: Seifer got me here. I was training and I fainted. I woke up here.  
  
Before Quistis could react, Dr. Kadowaki came in and told Seifer and Quistis to leave. Before Seifer left, he kissed Arianna's cheek and left. Arianna just sat there... dumbfounded. Dr. Kadowaki smiled and sat down.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: So? You like that Seifer don't you?  
  
Arianna: *looks and blushes* How... how can you tell?  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: Because every 2 seconds you were blushing.  
  
Arianna: Oh.. hehe...  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: *laughs* Just get some rest. You'll be better tomorrow morning.  
  
Before Dr. Kadowaki left the room she turned off the lights. Arianna just sighs and cried herself to sleep. Dreaming of that she can never have her Seifer again... her beloved Seify...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Seifer didn't even tell Quistis good night before she went into her dorm. He just walked on to his dorm. When he finally got in, he slammed the door behind him. He took of his trench and flew himself on his bed. He sighed and he took off his clothes and went to take a shower. He ran his hand through his blond hair and couldn't get Arianna out of his mind. He had to keep reminding himself that he was with Quistis. He finished his shower and put on his black boxers and turned of his lights. He layed on his bed looking up at the celling.  
  
Seifer: *smirks* My buddy's back. My bestest best friend.. my crush... Hyne.. I think.. I... love her...  
  
Seifer just stared at the celling blankly for hours thinking till he finally fell asleep. 


	5. Moving On

**Chapter 5- Moving On**  
  
"Not Feeling, Not Nothing Good intentions but jealousy takes over all Excuses, Abuses This time I know its not over so why Take all my pride and shove it back down inside" Raven-KiTTiE  
  
Arianna turned on her stereo listening to the song "Raven". She just looked up at the celling and was singing to the song. She was depressed about waht happened last night and this morning. When she was walking back to her dorm, she saw Seifer and Quistis kiss. Arianna couldn't take it and ran off to her room crying. She felt her heart break in several pieces. When Arianna finally stopped, she sighs and whispered something to herself.  
  
Arianna: *sighs* I guess there's no such thing as love... nobody can love me. *stands up and sighs* I'm just.. too odd.  
  
Before Arianna could finish saying anything, there was a knock at her door.  
  
Zell: *knocks* Awe.. come on Ari! Open please?  
  
Arianna: *gets up and opens the door laughing* Hey Zell. What brings you to my dorm? *tries to smile  
  
Zell: *Shakes his head* There's something I have to tell you.  
  
Arianna: *looks shocked* Oh? What's that?  
  
Zell: I uh... I can't say it.  
  
Arianna: *motions for him to come in* Then get your ass in here. *smirks*  
  
Zell: *laughs and walks in* I um... *puts his hand behind his head* I don't know how to say this.  
  
Arianna: *sits down on her bed and looks at Zell confused* Awe come one Zell. Just tell me. It can't be THAT bad. *cocks a eyebrow* Or is it?  
  
Zell: *turns kind of red* Well, it's just that, I find you.. *sweats* really pretty Ari.  
  
Arianna: *turns bright red and her eyes go wide* You... you.. being... serious?  
  
Zell: *shrugs* Well, duh. You're WAAY prettier that Quistis. *laughs* Put it this way, you've only been here about 2 days and you have more groupies that her!  
  
Arianna: *laughs* Heh heh. I guess so. *shrugs* Your a guy so I trust you.  
  
Zell: *sits next to Arianna on her bed* Um.. this is kind of awkward for me to ask this but...  
  
Arianna: *laughs* Awe come Zell. I know what your gunna ask! Just say it.  
  
Zell: *looks at Arianna and laughs* Well the, will you go out with me for dinner tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 8?  
  
Arianna: *blushes and playfully smacks Zell's back* Yes. I'll go with you Zell.  
  
Zell: *jumps up and does his victory dance*  
  
Arianna: *laughs*  
  
Zell: I'll call you tomorrow then?  
  
Arianna: *smiles* Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Zell.  
  
Zell smiled and kissed Arianna on the lips then left her room. He was very happy until he closed the door. He looked up and say Seifer standing in front of him!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Seifer just got back from another boring date with Quistis when he felt like visiting Arianna. To see how things were going. But he saw Zell come out of her room looking pretty happy. Seifer felt like he was ACTUALLY jealous. He couldn't help it but stand in front of him. Zell looked pretty scared.  
  
Zell: Uh... *sounds mad* Get out of my way!  
  
Seifer: *smirks* Sure chicken wuss. *moves and sticks his foot out*  
  
Zell: Thanks. *falls down and gets back up quick* Bitch.  
  
Seifer: *pulls out his Hyperion* Watch your mouth Chicken Wuss.  
  
Zell: *gulps* Sorry. *takes off to his dorm*  
  
Seifer: What a wuss.  
  
After the run in with Zell, Seifer was pretty curious what happened in there. He felt pretty good about what he did to Zell. But Seifer hesitated to knock. It took him a couple of minutes to knock. But he finally did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Arianna plopped back down on her bed and sighed with a smile on her face.  
  
Arianna: *thinks* I can't belive I'm going on a date with chicken wuss! And he kissed me! If Seify finds out he's gunna be pissed.... I wanna go with Seifer to the SeeD ball this Saturday. Maybe I can ask him. *sighs* At least I'm trying to move on.  
  
Arianna was disturbed by a loud knock. She bolted up and answered it. Her expression on her face was completely blank. She didn't knock what to say.  
  
Arianna: Seifer.... I... uh....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Seifer kind of smirked to see Arianna stutter like that. He found that cute. She almost seemed embarrassed. But no matter he just came in to have a talk with her. Find out why Chicken Wuss was here, and ask something else too.  
  
Seifer: *smirked* So can I come in?  
  
Arianna: *turns a pink* I guess so.  
  
Seifer: *walks in and plops on her bed* Comfy. Not worn in I suppose. *looks up at Arianna an winks*  
  
Arianna: *laughs* Yea. I'm just waiting. For that specific time *winks at Seifer and plops on her bed next to him*  
  
Seifer: *laughs and grabs her waist* So what was chicken wuss doing here?  
  
Arianna: *blushing* He.. uh... kind of asked me to go on a date with him.  
  
Seifer: *still holding Arianna, he frowned and felt that jealousy feeling again* Oh?  
  
Arianna: *sighs* Yea. He's not the guy I like though. I like a different guy.  
  
Seifer: *relaxes a bit more and turns Arianna towards him. Looking at her ice blue eyes* And who my this guy be? He captured my girls heart. Now who is it?  
  
Arianna: *staring into his ice green eyes and sighs* I don't want to say anything.  
  
Seifer: *feels hurt* Tell me okay when you feel comfortable okay?  
  
Arianna: *sighs* Okay. I promise.  
  
Seifer: *kisses her softly on the lips* Don't you dare break it now.  
  
Arianna: *kisses him back softly* Yea. I won't. When didn't I break a promise with you?  
  
Seifer: *smiles* Never.  
  
Arianna: *smiles* See?  
  
Seifer: *kisses her more passionately* Can I ask you something?  
  
Arianna: *feeling shocked because Seifer kissed her passionately* uh.. uh.. yeah. What?  
  
Seifer: *sits up* Um.. can.. would you...  
  
Before Seifer could ask Arianna to go with him to the SeeD ball, the was a knock at the door. It was Quistis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Arianna was feeling kind of shocked. Shocked about Zell asking her on a date and that Seifer was flirting with her. To make matters worse, Quistis, her sister was knocking on the door! And her boyfriend was on her bed!  
  
Arianna: *whispers to seifer* Hurry! Go sit on my couch over there. Before I let Quisty in.  
  
Seifer: *nods and moves towards the couch*  
  
Arianna: *gets up and opens the door* Hi sis.  
  
Quistis: *smiles* Hi. I just came by to ask you have you seen... *looks in the dorm and pushes Arianna aside and glares at Seifer* Where were you?  
  
Seifer: *smirks* In here talking to your sister. It's not a crime now is it?  
  
Quistis: *shrugs and sits on Seifer's lap* No I guess not. *kisses him hard on the lips*  
  
Arianna: *looks away feeling tears forming*  
  
Seifer: *pulls away and looks at Quistis* I'll meet you in your dorm soon. I just got to get something from Ari.  
  
Quistis: *gets up* Okay. Bye sis. *opends the door and slams it close*  
  
Arianna: *bites her top lip* I think you better go... I'm causing problems.  
  
Seifer: *looks hurt* I'm sorry Ari... I better go then... *kisses Arianna's cheek* bye...  
  
Seifer left the room looking so depressed. Arianna felt so horrible. Quistis was her sister and she was kind of hitting on Seifer. Her sister's own boyfriend. But deep down inside, she had a feeling Quistis loved another. Not Seifer. Arianna just decided to go to the training center. So, she picked up her gunblade, her models called a Flamed Dragon, and left for the training center in a rush.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
When Zell got back to his room he felt so happy! He was jumping around for awhile. But then he stopped and thought about waht happened with Seifer. Seifer always had a thing for Arianna. Same for her.  
  
Zell: Pssht. I have nothihg to worry about. Arianna's my girl. Not Seifer... Seifer's got Quistis...  
  
Zell just sighs and went on to the corner of his room to shadow box.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Later on that night, Seifer was in his room laying on his bed, in his black boxers, thinking. He kind of hated himself for kind of cheating on Quistis but, still. He always liked Arianna, and now that she was back in his life he didn't want her to go. He lost her once and doesn't want to lose her again.  
  
Seifer: *sighs* I'm in a bad spot. I'm going out with Quistis. But, I have feeling for Arianna. Oh Hyne. My life sucks!  
  
Seifer just rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Finally he did, but the dream that accrued just.. made him feel depressed 


End file.
